Prior art teachings which disclose printer stands, sliding mechanisms, and apparata similar thereto are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,219,762; 2,220,475; 2,306,209; 2,932,541; 2,962,336; 4,226,410; 4,488,829; 4,515,490; and 4,626,048.
The prior art does not teach or suggest the concept of a laterally-moving printer for positioning over different-sized paper stacks arranged across the lateral extent of movement for the printer, such arrangement not being necessarily limited to but one shelving for positioning such paper stacks.